Chem Lab
by meepbeep
Summary: pretty much, a slightly fluffy AU fic for Gakuto and Yuushi, cuz their so meant to be. Chem Lab. but not really regarding chemistry. ;   partially based on personal experience, but not really.


_HEY YO! I know it has been like, forever since I've written ANYTHING. And I sincerely apologize. Because I was in a massive writer's block…. But… the good thing now, is, that I might be closer to ready to start again!_

_The BAD NEWS is that I'm still at a writer's block for both kami-sama and second chance…. _

_The GOOD NEWS is that I have this new fic, Chem Lab, for Oshitari and Gakuto…. And a fic Too Long for Hiro and Nowaki of Junjou romantica (which will go up once I finish typing it up), and a completed fic for Kaichou wa Maid-sama for Misaki and Usui, although I'm not sure what the title will be._

_So, as you can see, I'm Getting there….. slowly….._

_So, as an apology for not writing for about 5 months, I give you, (even though its super short) Chem Lab._

_(I shall add more at the AN at the bottom xD)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SuJu, nor Shinee, nor Big Bang. Unfortunately. You know what else I don't own? PRINCE OF TENNIS. Dang.

* * *

_

It was Monday morning, and while most people would begrudgingly pull themselves out of bed, a certain 15-year-old redhead bounced out of bed, ready for the day. True, there was a reason behind the energy of Mukahi Gakuto, because today was lab day.

Previously Gakuto had dreaded lab day, knowing that the days he had lab day were the days where he lost one of his precious study halls. But recently, he truly couldn't wait till lab day, due to a certain blue-haired classmate. Oshitari Yuushi was a tall, slightly dark-skinned tensai that had recently transferred to the all boys' school Hyotei Prep.

Ever since Yuushi had saved an absent-minded Gakuto from an explosive test tube, Gakuto had felt an undeniable pull towards him.

Suddenly, Gakuto was able to sense his presence, wherever he was. Whenever they passed each other in the hallway, Gakuto's face would be painted crimson within seconds after passing him.

Gakuto hugged the fluffy Teddy bear that sat beside him. He knew. He knew that he was undeniably and irreversibly in love with Oshitari Yuushi.

Hoping to look his best to catch Yuushi's eye, Gakuto went about preparing for school. He pulled on a pair of form-hugging dark green skinny jeans; the pair that his best friend, Akutagawa Jirou, said made his ass look absolutely enticing. Next, he slipped on an oversized pale pink dress shirt, buttoning it up, leaving the top and bottom buttons unbuttoned. The shirt was pale enough to show the black tank top Gakuto wore underneath. Lastly, he loosely tied a light gray tie around his neck.

He look at himself in the mirror, smiling at his reflection, it was exactly what he was going for. The overall look made him look both sexy and innocent, and Gakuto hoped that it would at least slightly catch Oshitari's attention.

As a finishing touch, he put on a small amount of black eyeliner and a single black stud in his right earlobe.

When he arrived at his classroom, Gakuto could feel the stares he was receiving, the heads turning, following the sexy sprite. Gakuto smiled inwardly, proud of his effect, however, the smile turned into a frown when he saw that Yuushi didn't seem to notice him. Yuushi still sat at his desk, body bent over the desk, hunched over a worksheet, seemingly oblivious to Gakuto's appearance. Gakuto pouted, and plopped down into his seat. His classmates gathered around him, commenting on hoe cute he was looking. Gakuto attempted to shoo them away, but they kept coming, eventually, he gave up and allowed them to clamor around his desk.

Suddenly, they heard a clatter behind them, and saw that Oshitari had knocked his pencil case off of the table, splaying its contents all over the floor.

"Can you all disperse? I'm having a hard time concentrating," Yuushi said, looking extremely agitated and annoyed.

Everyone, frightened by his sudden outburst, scattered to his respective corner of the classroom.

Gakuto quickly knelt down and helped Yuushi pick up his writing utensils, whispering his thanks under his breath.

"There's no need to thank me. They were impeding on my study time. Helping you was just a bonus," Yuushi muttered.

"Oh," sighed Gakuto, "but thanks anyways."

He returned to his desk, and the moment his butt touched the chair, his face became inflamed and his heart was beating a mile a minute.

He closed his eyes to calm himself down, and wished that he could just pretend, pretend, that Yuushi had actually done it for him.

Owari

* * *

_So, how was it? Good? Bad? Sucky? Wonderful? Tell me through reviews!_

_So I said I would add more in this AN. Pretty much, this story is on personal experience, but not really. Just the idea. What happens here, MOST DEFINITELY didn't happen for real. Maybe this is my way of letting my feelings out for a certain guy in my chem class x3 ya, so I REALLY had to write this fic. I felt obliged to._

_Also, would any of you want a second chapter to this? To show Yuushi's point of view? REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT! xD_

_~kirikira_


End file.
